


A problem like Shirley

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirley is a nun who gets a strange visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A problem like Shirley

Sister Shirley is a troublesome one thinks Pete Marie. She’s new to the convent and she always smiles and speaks sweetly, but there’s something odd about her.  
She came to the convent after her daughter died mysteriously and her husband left her.  
Pete decided not to go to Oswald despite getting a tempting offer.  
It seems she’s needed at the convent, even though Ray Mukada is a friend.  
Instead sister Theresa goes to Oz.  
Pete thinks it will work out.  
*  
Shirley for her part has dreams about a large man smiling at her. The man is dark of hue and has large..teeth. He is tall and muscular, and has an air of danger about him.  
Shirley tells her tale to Pete who reassures her it’s only a dream.  
*  
“Shirley,” says the man.  
“You are here,” says Shirley, turning in her bedsheets.  
“Yes, my queen,” he says in an exotic accent, practically purring at her.  
“What?”  
“We shall rule the world sweet Shirley,” says the man and smiles, with pearly white teeth. “I’m Simon.”  
Shirley nods. “Sure, sweetie,” she says and considers his offer.  
His teeth find her neck, and she sighs against his skin. It’s not even that cold.  
As Satan’s bride she can be safe again, and stop her suffering. She is not safe as she is.  
*  
Pete finds Shirley dead with a smile on her pretty face.  
She prays for the girl.  
Sister Theresa has trouble with an uprising at Oz that ended with Tim McManus dead and Mukada badly wounded.  
Pete sighs. *  
The orderly gets a shock as the supposedly dead Shirley Bellinger moves.  
“Hello sugar,” she says. “I’ll take your blood for my master.”  
He screams, and Shirley feasts.


End file.
